Death of a Friend
by Luminacrystal
Summary: Kamishiro Ryoga made a promise to his best friend. A promise that he would never give up. What happens one year later when his friend dies and he meets Yuma!
1. A Hospital Visit

**First Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal fanfic since I just got obsessed recently. Shark is awesome so don't dis him. Please R & R.**

Kamishiro Ryoga walked quietly down the streets of Heartland. All he could think about was Yume. Yume had a huge accident and was hospitalised 2 days ago. She was the most important person to him. She was his best friend and almost like a sister to him. He would never let go of her until the day that he had decided to leave her to go out for a duel.

"_I'll be back soon, Yume." He whispered softly to the sound sleeping girl._

He wished that he'd never left her alone. It was the biggest regret that he ever made. He had no family except Yume. Yume's parents abandoned her and they lived in an abandoned house; their only hope for survival ended up being stealing. Ryoga was very skilled at robbery. He stole every single food he could find from the supermarket two blocks away. He rode in his motorcycle most of the time. He had stolen it from somebody, successfully leaving them helpless.

"_Ryoga… You have to win the Duel Carnival… I'm… Alright." Yume said._

She said that the day before the Duel Carnival. He was desperate to win, so desperate that he cheated and looked at his opponent's deck. He was disqualified and lost. The next day after his defeat, he didn't want to visit Yume anymore. He thought she was going to be disappointed. Although he knew this, he decided to visit her once more. The Duel Carnival had passed last week.

"Ryoga?" Yume could tell it was him just by the sound of his footsteps.

"Y-Yume. I-I'm so sorry." he stepped towards the bed.

"It's okay. I'm not disappointed or anything. I just wanted you to be your best." Yume smiled although her entire body was heavily bandaged.

"But I lost! I made a promise to you that I would protect you! A promise that I would win!" Ryoga cried.

"Ryoga. I've been with you all these years and I'm grateful that… Grateful that you haven't given up yet. Promise me also that you will never give up. That you will keep fighting. I want you to know that I-" Yume coughed.

"Yume!" Ryoga shouted as the heart monitor showed that her heart beat had started dropping. "No! Yume!"

"R-Ryoga… I-I lo-" Ryoga's heart almost stopped as he heard the beeping.

"N-No. It can't be. Yume! Yume!" Ryoga shook her body as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Yume!"

Ryoga ran out of the hospital, not caring to see where he was running. He opened his eyes as cars were beeping at him. He ran across the pedestrian crossing to safety.

"Watch where you're going!" a car driver shouted.

Ryoga had now started walking back to his house; their home. He plonked himself on Yume's mattress.

"Yume." Ryoga had now started crying into her pillow. "Yume!"

Eventually he stopped crying and wiped his tears. He put on a brave face.

"I will fulfil that promise and keep fighting to get better. I will never give up!" Ryoga shouted as he trained all night, until the sun came up.

**Aahhh~~ So short! So sorry and I promise I'll update soon! Please review!**


	2. Childhood Flashback

**Yay! I finally updated again! It's the second chapter of Death of a Friend! Please R & R!**

"Yume." Ryoga said softly, while lying in bed.

He turned to the other bed where Yume used to sleep. He remembered her so clearly, as if she was on a one day trip somewhere. Although her short blue hair and sapphire eyes were stuck inside his head. She was all he could think about. School was supposed to start today but he didn't feel like going anywhere for the time being. Not until he accepted that she was truly dead.

He still thought, somewhere in his mind that she was alive. That it was all a dream. Yume. It meant dream.

_Kamishiro Ryoga was walking along the streets; nothing to do, nowhere to go. He usually stayed at the park until he found a better home. That was when he saw a girl._

"_Hi! My name is Sakurai Yume! Nice to meet you!" Yume smiled._

"_My name is Kamishiro Ryoga. It's very nice to meet you." Ryoga said._

"_So where are your parents?" Yume asked._

"_...I don't have any." Ryoga looked down._

"_Yume-chan! Let's go!" Yume's dad said._

"_Just a minute, dad! Well, I gotta go but it was nice meeting you!" Yume said._

_Ryoga stared at Yume until she got in the car and drove off. He just made a new friend._

**XXX**

"_Hey, Ryoga! Ryoga!" a girl whispered._

_It was 8:00 in the morning and Yume was supposed to be going to school but decided to visit Ryoga instead. She searched the park and found him sleeping up in a tree._

"_Ryoga! Wake up!" she shouted._

_Ryoga rubbed his eyes and looked down. The sight of her face delighted him. He was always lonely with no-one to talk to._

"_Good morning, Yume." He said._

"_Good morning!" Yume said._

"_Were you going to school?" he asked, looking at her school dress._

"_I can skip a day." She smiled._

_From that morning on, they talked to each other and got to know each other better. Ryoga stole some breakfast from the supermarket nearby._

"_You know why my name's Yume?" she asked, chomping into the cookie Ryoga gave her._

_He shook his head, quietly eating his cookie._

"_Mum said it's because she said I was a dream come true. My name means 'dream.'" Yume smiled._

"_Shouldn't you be getting home?" Ryoga asked as he finished eating his cookie._

"_Come on! I'll show you my house! My parents won't even notice." Yume smiled as she grasped his hand and pulled him to her house._

_It was 4:00, the time that Yume was supposed to finish school by. When they arrived at her house, cops were everywhere. Police cars out on the road and cops everywhere in her house. Yume broke down crying when the police officers told her that her parents were murdered this morning. _

"_Let's go, Yume." Ryoga held out a hand. "You can live with me." _

_Ryoga smiled as Yume wiped her tears and took his hand._

"_Yup!" Yume smiled._

"Yume..." Ryoga looked at her bed once more.

After that Ryoga and Yume started living together and found that abandoned house. He could never forget her. Her face, her voice, and most of all, her smiles and promises that she had made with him. He could never really except reality when his parents died. And neither could he face reality when Yume died. She was like his family and he was like her family; both caring and loving for each other.

Ryoga had learned to stop crying and be brave yesterday. He only cried because it was his first night without her. If anybody would have seen him, he would've been so embarrassed and ashamed. He was a 14 year old teenager and wouldn't let tears stop him.

Ryoga was already enrolled in the same school as Yume but only started when he was 10 because that was the year Yume's parents died. He learned to duel by the age of 11 so he had 3 years f experience already.

He wondered to himself. Would he ever be able to face the truth and go back to school again? Could it be that he would never duel again?

**PLEASE CHEER UP EMO KID. Oh I'm sure he'll be fine but find out in chapter 3 when he meets Yuma one year later! **

**And no, I only think of sharkbait shipping as friendship shipping okay? No yaoi or anything like that. Please review!**


End file.
